Lifestyle Research
by mylarose
Summary: What can a person do when a six-letter word can make them give up control? Submit. (Warning: contains BDSM)
1. Present

Psychology says that the one thing we can be sure about is that we are the ones thinking, I'm reading this in my head, just like you are, and we can be sure about it, anything else we can't know, is love real? We'll never have an answer, is hating someone really that bad? We will never be sure about it. But psych aside I know one thing for sure, I'm in trouble.

It all started a few weeks ago. He said it was only a work thing. But I know him, and Tony never works for real. I knew I should have been worried with the fact that Tony seemed to be pouring his love into this secret research. But the fact that JARVIS seemed to approve this secret calmed me a bit.

I just wish I knew what that smile of his was directed at every time I entered the room, it seemed hypnotizing and I knew it wasn't porn, during all the time I've been with Tony, dating or not, he never needed it, he lived porn before and now he, himself, said that it wasn't needed, because he loves me; then why was I so worried about that smirk of his?

* * *

It could have been a normal tuesday for me, but I was dating a billionaire, and he liked giving presents. It wouldn't be a bad habit, if it wasn't for the messages that were always behind it. The necklace was him giving his heart to me, or was that his arc? Arc was heart, necklace was trust.

I shook my head and focussed on the open box before me. The word 'Clothing' wouldn't be the first I'd use to describe it. Maybe 'Skimpy' would make to top 3. I shook my head and reached for my phone, it only took two rings for him to answer.

"What the fuck, Tony?" I quizzed the minute he greeted me.

"I see you got your present." He replied softly and I knew he was smirking, dammit.

"What does it mean?" I enquired.

"Do you know anything about being a sub, Pepper?" He murmured in a rough voice that made my knees turn to mush, however it was the question that pushed me to the chair.

"Yeah." I murmured carefully, admitting knowledge in certain areas has made me get in horrible situations during my time with Tony Stark.

"How much?" He tried to see if I was lying.

"I've been one." I admitted quietly, I wondered if JARVIS was recording this.

"Play or lifestyle?" He questioned and I knew he was getting jealous of the person that had done that with me.

"Play." I muttered and I felt a rush of warmth between my legs, thank god no one could see me.

"I want to try lifestyle." I heard his voice say and I jerked.

"No." I answered.

"Why?" He mumbled and I could tell he was hurt, or working on something else and not paying attention.

"Because you'd be my dom." I replied quickly.

"But I would make you wear plugs and spank you..." he tried convincing me.

"It's not only about sex." I informed and I could hear his sigh.

"I really want you asking me for permission to do things." He admitted.

"We'll talk about this at home." I told him and hung up not waiting for a reply.

* * *

Focusing on work was hard, especially with a box containing lingerie that was at least one size smaller than mine, but I did my best.

At the end of the work day I went home with the box and got home as fast as I could. I was greeted with the lights dimmed and Tony sitting on the couch with an amused look on his face "Don't complain." He said when I was about to take my breath to lecture him.

I glared at him and placed the box on the table before starring at him annoyed "Why?"

Tony clearly ignored my question as he got up and circled around me "What was your name during the play, Pep?" He murmured and stood in front of me.

I sighed "I'm not telling you." I muttered and looked down.

Tony smirked and watched my reaction carefully "Let's try the ones I'd use then." He teased "Pet? Brat? Toy?" He teased and chuckled as I blushed.

"Girl?" I heard him say and shivered.

"Girl, hmm? Cute, never thought of you vulnerable as one." He chuckled and kissed my lips quickly "I bet you're as flexible as a little one." He teased and I shut my eyes.

"Please stop." I murmured not liking how much he was getting to know.

"You forgot 'Master'" he pointed out amused.

I snorted "Please, Master." I mumbled and as soon as the words came out I looked up at him suddenly feeling a lot like a girl.


	2. Mine

It was always there, the curiosity, the need to please; perhaps that's why I stayed, the need to spoil, to _serve_ Tony Stark was beyond my control of want.

_And maybe that explains why I am kneeling in front of my boyfriend, billionaire Mr. Stark, Iron Man, a man wanting to own me, to be my Dom._

_The need I have to please might explain much about myself, but yet I am still wondering how I let myself into this._

_Not looking up was the hardest part, I could tell he was looking at me proudly, but for some reason I wanted to see the hunger in his eyes, I never had this in a play, but this was so much different, I felt like I didn't need safe words…_

"Pep?" He called trying to get my attention. I blinked and held in a smile, it hadn't happened, it was just a daydream, but I knew it would feel like heaven when it did happen.

"We'll need rules." I thought aloud and he frowned.

"Sorry?"

"How did you find out about this?" I questioned, maybe I was a brat, but at the moment it was for the best.

"The internet is a marvellous place." He said dreamily, it was now clear what he had been searching. Even I had to admit that crops and leather were hypnotising.

"It sure is, have you gone beyond that?" I asked him trying not to roll my eyes.

"You mean safe words?" He tried and gestured for me to sit on his lap.

"Stuff like that, yes." I agreed while walking up to him doing as he clearly wanted "We also need to make a list-" I started.

"Of go's and no's" he completed and smiled at my confused look "I've been searching, Potts." He teased.

"I can see…. Jarvis, double list, one for each," I ordered and looked at the wall "Project it." I smiled at Tony and he raised a brow.

"List of kinks?" He guessed.

"Pretty much." I agreed and chuckled leaning on him.

"Jarvis, open secret file 12 and double it, marking what we have an inclination for based on this conversation." I looked at him confused and glanced at the wall, a real list of kinks, alphabetical order; I wondered what the other files had; but looking at the list I realized that this would be a long night and I wouldn't have the time to think about the other files.

"This will take long." I pointed out after a moment.

"It's for the best, change into what I bought you, girl." He said and I got up immediately doing as he wanted, _damn trigger word_, I thought as I undressed and put on the baby doll from VS that _could_ have gotten away as a dress if the cleavage all the way down to the waist and the lace that was there to support it on me didn't exist on parts like my breasts, leaving my nipples at my boyfriend's eyes.

I felt vulnerable and I knew Tony had bought this thing just so he had me covered but got to look at my chest and feel my nipples any time he wanted, and as much as I tried to hate him because I _knew_ he would just start touching me, I just felt more aroused.

"Only wear what I gave to you today." He told me staring at my legs, or better, what was covering it.

"I thoughts you liked me wearing stockings, heels and gather belts." I said a little ashamed.

"I do, but I want to touch you skin and for that the only things that I accept teasing you are silk and lace that I chose carefully; now, take what wasn't on the box and come back to my lap." He ordered in a voice that had me ready in the blink of an eye, _he is a dom, he liked when I kept my heels on during sex and smirked when I moaned as he grabbed my ass, how could I not see it?_

Shaking my head I walked up to him again and sat on his lap biting my lip.

"We'll do this twice." He told me and I glanced at him not understanding.

"Tonight you're feeling exposed, as you obviously are." He said and moved the lace part of the baby doll aside exposing one breast, he kissed it gently, for good measure, making me shiver and pulled away fixing the clothing "And tomorrow you'll have to take the afternoon to check if you still agree with everything you said here." He finished and smirked at me.

"Thanks." I was glad he had spent time searching about this and thinking about what he should do.

"You're welcome, now let's start." He said and glanced at the projection "Abrasion…" He mumbled looking a little hurt just by saying the word; _it was a no for him…_

"Definitely not." _And for me._

"Age Play." He said and looked at me trying not to give out how weird it sounded to him.

"Creepy." I commented and he sighed relieved.

"Anal sex." I looked at away at that blushing.

"Yes." I muttered and soon I felt his teeth teasing the skin of my neck.

"What about plugs?" He breathed against my skin "Small, large, in public?" he completed as he pulled away, I could whine, but he would just tease me and I couldn't risk getting more wet.

"Small, and I could wear it in public." I replied and looked at him for a moment, his eyes were dark as the night and his lips were between his teeth, we weren't even halfway thru this thing and we already wanted to fuck on the floor.

Tony shook his head and looked back at the list "Animal roles." He read and made a face, I laughed.

"No fucking way." I told him and smiled.

"Arm and leg sleeves…" He continued and I smiled at that item.

"I could try that" I agreed and moved a little on my place.

"Aromas?" He tried.

"Weird" I mumbled as my mind started to drift away.

"Spanking?" He asked turning to look at me; my attention was immediately drawn to him.

"Yes." I practically moaned the word.

"Stop thinking about fucking or I will actually punish you with one" he warned, I gulped hard at that and nodded.

"Asphyxiation?" He asked and I smiled a little at it.

"Interesting, but we would need to be extremely careful." I pointed out.

"I'm not giving you away to anyone, so charity whatever is out." I smirked and chuckled at his possessiveness.

"I won't complain." I promised.

"Good, bathroom use control-" He looked at me and I shook my head "Bestiality is against everything I believe in and it is just creepy." I nodded at that.

"Maybe I could just read it myself and I'll say what I like." He nodded and I looked at the screen.

"Soft beating, blindfolds, being bitten" I read aloud and glanced at Tony trying to get his approval, he just nodded and kissed me gently, I took a breath and continued "Bondage, not sure in which situation I'd feel comfortable in, but I want it." I told him.

"Keep going, JARVIS is taking care of your list." He assured me, he wanted me to just feel the moment, to just take it all in, what he would do to me, I was actually asking for it.

"Collar, if it is subtle I'll wear it in public" I said excited, it was one of my favourite parts of the play, but if I told him that now it would only make him jealous.

"Tiffany's" He decided and I knew JARVIS had already sent a note to every gadget my Dom has.

"We're exclusive, don't get another sub." I said jokingly about one of the items of the list, but he knew I meant it so he just smiled at me and nodded.

"Don't worry about it." He said and moved his hand under the lace covering my breast and started pinching my nipple "Just make it to the letter D part, we can finish this tomorrow." He murmured against my ear and I groaned.

"I love corsets, but just casually." I murmured a little weakly "And cuffs of leather are hot." I added straddled and pressed myself against him as fast as I could.

"Not yet." He told me as he pulled his hand away from my breast and moved it to push my hair back carefully "I don't want to refer to you as girl." He whispered and kissed my lips "Someone else used it with you, and I can't have you thinking about anyone else." He was afraid of me slipping away, it was clear for me, and I wouldn't argue with him, he wanted me to feel safe and I need him to feel safe too.

So I nodded "What do you want to call me?" I asked curious.

"Some tittle that shows you're mine." He explained and sighed thinking "Jarvis, how do people say 'Property' in Tagalog?" He asked and I looked up already used to doing it, the voice came from the ceiling, so it was automatic for everyone.

"Why Tagalog?" I asked confused and he shrugged.

"It is a funny name for a language." He explained simply and I smiled at that.

"Property is Ari in Tagalog, Sir." I bit my lip and looked down at a smirking Tony.

"Thanks, Jarv." He said and looked into my eyes "My ari, you're mine."

He was right I couldn't be anything but.

* * *

A/N: I know the chapters are pretty small, sorry, but this one had a lot of information even with the small amount of words.

I want to thank my girlfriend girlfriend who inspired Pepper's sub-name, her name is Ariadne, but I called her Ari for short, she told me the meaning of what I was calling her in her language and I took the opportunity.

I also want to thank Nams who supports me every time I write a word on this.

And last, but not least I want to thank Leth, who kept telling me to imagine Ari's reactions while she read this chapter so I could find the inspiration to finish it.


End file.
